Squall Leonhart (CaptainBasch)
"An elite student who is unsociable and hates forming relationships with others, Squall aspires to walk the path of solitude like a lion. Whether out of personal charm that attracts others, or just a coincidence, a lively crowd is often seen by his side." -'Character description' Squall Leonhart is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII and the main Cosmos representative of the game. Appearance Squall (Alt 1).png|Alt 1, "SeeD Uniform" Squall (Alt 2).png|Alt 2, "Steely Blade" Squall (DLC).png|DLC 1, "Kingdom Hearts gear" Squall's primary attire is a combined interpretation of both his original outfit from Final Fantasy VIII and the outfit in his Amano artwork. He wears a black leather bomber jacket over a white shirt with black pants and white fur along the collar and top of his pants. He also bears his Griever pendant around his neck, with a Griever buckle on one of his belts. A small sash partially covers his right leg. Squall's first alternate costume is "SeeD Uniform," a military-style outfit with a black jacket with gold trim held closed by a belt, black pants and knee-high black boots. The jacket's cuffs are red with silver shoulders connected by a chain across the chest. Squall's second alternate costume, "Steely Blade," is is based on Amano's artwork of Squall. He wears a sleeveless black tank top with fingerless gloves, a chain is wrapped around his left arm, and the belt, sash, pants, and boots from his original outfit. Squall's DLC costume, "Kingdom Hearts gear", is his appearance in Kingdom Hearts as the twenty-five-year-old "Leon." He wears a short-sleeved black jacket over a white t-shirt, black leather pants with zippers running down the leg, black shoes and gloves, and has three belts wrapped around his left forearm and four belts wrapped around his waist. He still has the Griever pendant, but sports a different Griever belt buckle than his previous outfits, and has red Griever emblems on the sleeves of his jacket. Squall's hair is also longer and differently styled. Squall's Manikin, the Transient Lion, is purplish-pink. Battle Squall's moveset is described as a Relentless Revolver. Squall's moveset is based on heavy combos, able to swiftly move and keep up the attack. With proper timing, Squall can increase the damage of his Gunblade combos with his Trigger ability. Squall's biggest issue is his lack of range with Gunblade attacks and his HP attack start-up. Innate Abilities Junction Buffs EX Mode Lion Heart equipped! Squall equips the Lion Heart, his ultimate weapon from Final Fantasy VIII. Equipment Squall can equip Swords, Daggers, Katanas, Thrown Weapons, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Large Shields, Hats, Helms, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Trivia *Squall's moveset is inspired by his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Author's Notes Gotta love how Squall plays in Dissidia NT, so I naturally had to give him his rightful moveset. Also had to keep some of his Brave attacks from Dissidia 012 for that just right "Squall" flavor. Category:CaptainBasch20 Category:Square Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII characters